


Firebird

by FalCatrecon



Series: Gadgets [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Car Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @jossujb because you enable my weirdness. XD I think this might turn into a series of drabbles so...Using @mfkbingo square leatherMichael adjusted the seat just a little bit again with a sigh as KITT pulled into a parking spot. He had the old seats set just right. “Just why did you get new seats anyway?”KITT quietly sat a moment longer, having chose a spot away from the other cars. “I was hoping you’d like them.”“Sure KITT, they’re nice and all, but I didn’t think you liked yourself changed.” He let his fingers brush the new leather, the smell permeating the car. Leather did always smell nice. He jerked suddenly at a sudden pressure at his shoulders before he realized what it was. “Wait a minute, you got massaging seats installed?” He settled back, letting the rollers press out the knots. “What’s the occasion?





	Firebird

Michael adjusted the seat just a little bit again with a sigh as KITT pulled into a parking spot. He had the old seats set just right. “Just why did you get new seats anyway?”

KITT quietly sat a moment longer, having chose a spot away from the other cars. “I was hoping you’d like them.”

“Sure KITT, they’re nice and all, but I didn’t think you liked yourself changed.” He let his fingers brush the new leather, the smell permeating the car. Leather did always smell nice. He jerked suddenly at a sudden pressure at his shoulders before he realized what it was. “Wait a minute, you got massaging seats installed?” He settled back, letting the rollers press out the knots. “What’s the occasion?”

“It _is_ your birthday. Of sorts.” KITT wasn’t so sure Michael remembered just how he worked. He had an unfortunate tendency to disconnect his personality from the mechanics of the car. It wasn’t his fault really, he only had interacted with humans his whole life. He pushed the rollers a little further down, following the line of his spine.

Michael shifted, relaxing into the pressure. “It’s not my birthday.”

“It’s Michael Knight’s birthday.” The pressure spread out to the side muscles as KITT slightly adjusted the seat to tilt back, cradling him.

The massage was nice, and Michael melted into the touches. “Right. The day we met.” He felt the pressure increase for a quick moment on his sides, like a light hug. His brain finally reminded him just how KITT worked. “Are _you_ controlling it? It’s not a routine?”

“No Michael, it is not a routine. Though the rudimentary original programming does have the use of telling me how much pressure is preferred.” He shifted the pressure to the points near the tailbone, knowing he just as likely had sore muscles there too. He did tend to use his whole body for his work after all. He spread the pressure over his whole back, using a rolling motion from top to bottom.

Michael sighed and let KITT work. It was a little weird when he thought about it, but kind of like if he got a masseuse to do it. Right. Then the pressure shifted to the seat, along his thighs, which felt damn good but… The rollers went too far center and he tried to lift away. “Woah! KITT, what are you doing?”

The speakers buzzed with a long suffering sigh. “I know what I’m doing, Michael.”

“Yeah but.” Michael shifted, still not fully sitting down. “That’s getting into, uh, weird territory.” The idea, now that it was in his mind, sounded like it would feel wonderful. He tried his best to tamp down his physical reaction. “I don’t want to, you know, use you like that.”

“Michael.” He stopped the pressure so the man would actually sit and listen. “I was programmed to protect you, like a bodyguard. This, however, I _want_ to do for you.” He ever so lightly pressed at his hips. “I know _exactly_ what I’m doing. You’re not using me.”

Settling back down carefully, Michael stared at the red blinking light he knew as KITT. He had never really thought about him that way, mostly because he was a _car_ and a computer. He didn’t think those things would want anything physical. “Yeah, but you aren’t feeling it, are you?”

“In a way. I do not have direct sensors for ‘feeling’ like you do, but I’ve found I feel good when you do. I believe you’ve called it a shared high?” He allowed the pressure to move a little lower, along Michael’s butt muscles. “May I?”

He let himself relax as best he could. “I… yeah.” He nodded, and the pressure went back along his thighs and then shifted lower, pressing gently under his balls. Michael let his eyes drift closed as he lightly pressed back. Damn did it feel good. His jeans were getting a bit too tight.

“Michael, can I see?” KITT adjusted the pressure a little harder, shifting the seat so Michael was tilted just a little bit more forward towards his camera. He widened the focus of the massage, managing to get right along his balls.

Michael could feel himself redden slightly at the request, but he popped the button on his pants anyway. The cool air on his heated flesh reminded him they were in a public parking lot. “Uh, KITT, we’re kinda in the open?”

Instead of stopping, KITT simply darken the windows, tinting the outside dark brown. “No one can see.” He ran a line of pressure along the seam of the thighs to buttocks. “Except me of course.”

Shivering at the touch, Michael shifted his boxers lower, showing just how hard he was. He couldn’t help the roll of his hips back against KITT’s seat. He kind of wanted to touch himself but still felt a little awkward. It was new territory for him after all.

“I know there’s more to this, I’m not completely ignorant. Stroke yourself.” KITT rolled the pressure in a near stroking motion of his own, egging Michael on. “I believe the head is the most sensitive spot.”

Those words from KITT sent a deep shiver though Michael. He hadn’t ever thought about sexual direction in that voice, but man was it hot. He complied, mimicking KITT’s speed as he stroked himself, letting his thumb tease his tip. He could feel himself getting close. The engine rumbled to life, sending the vibrations through the seat, and he couldn’t help himself. “K-KITT.” He covered the head as best he could, to keep himself off the upholstery. KITT stroked him through his orgasm, letting the massage slowly widen out to relax. Just when did KITT realize the engine vibrations did that to him?

Michael sighed softly, but didn’t quite relax yet. He popped open the glovebox for a couple of napkins. Not as soft as he’d like but he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he made the inside of KITT sticky. He settled back with a sigh, letting KITT cradle him, the rollers running softly along his back. “You’re wonderful.”

KITT was quiet again, almost long enough to get Michael worrying if he’d overstepped something. The light seat hug assured him as KITT finally spoke. “I enjoyed that too. You were… beautiful.”

Michael laughed a little. “I think the word is handsome, but thanks.” He could feel himself blushing slightly. He never did when he was complemented, but KITT just got to him so easily. “I didn’t think you’d want to do that sort of thing.”

“Michael, I want you to feel good with me. I want to be there for you, whatever it is.” KITT lightly touched his shoulder, leaving the pressure on, trying to mimic a hand resting there. “I care for you very much.”

There was something in KITT’s tone, and Michael had been partners with him long enough to know it. “I care too, but there’s something else bothering you. What’s up?”

This pause was obviously him pulling his words together. For a machine sometimes he had trouble expressing himself. “I… I don’t like you going out with those women.”

“You’re… You’re jealous.” He couldn’t help the faint laugh, it was kind of funny, but it also sent a warmth through his chest. “Listen, sex is sex. I don’t care about them like I do you.” He ran a hand along the leather, pressing back against the sensors he now knew were there. “I’ll always come back to you. You’re home. KITT, you know I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael.” The reply was soft, though his next sentence was a bit clipped. “I still don’t like them, but if you insist…” He ran a quick, light pressure along Michael’s undercarriage. “Do that in here, preferably you sitting.”

“Y-Yeah, okay.” _That_ nearly got him hard again, a lot sooner than he usually did. “You’re a lot kinker than I thought.”

Michael could almost hear the eyeroll. “I just want to be there with you, kinks notwithstanding.” KITT adjusted the seat back to normal, though started to wonder if he could get the rear seat converted into some sort of bed, or at least bench seat next time he was at the home office. “We are at the hotel you had requested.”

Michael grinned at the dash. “Yeah I know. I think I’ll hang out here awhile.” He dug around the back for the book he was reading. “You need anything?”

“No, but thank you for asking.” KITT let his engine subside and he rested, enjoying the feedback he was getting through his various sensors. His vitals were in perfect range, his muscles relaxed and he was visually happy. KITT couldn’t help the slight press to Michael’s bicep, feeling the resistance of his body against him. It assured him he was there.


End file.
